From Afar
by CM-Twisted
Summary: What happened on JJ and Reid's date, and why was it never talked about again? Here's my version of what happened after "Plain Sight."


JJ bit her lip flipping through her closet debating which pair of jeans she should wear with her Redskins jersey. _JJ get a grip, Spence probably wont even care what jeans you wear _she thought to herself, deciding on a pair of light blue slim boot-cut jeans and laying them out on her bed. There was no denying she was nervous, as this was her first date in nearly a year. _A year? Really? _JJ took a moment to consider the massive workload she dealt with daily in the academy, let alone the long hours spent at the BAU since starting her job as the communications liaison, before confirming that it indeed had been a long time since she had any sort of social life.

After taking a shower, drying her hair, and getting dressed, JJ stood in front of her mirror, applying the finishing touches on her makeup. She hadn't known Spence for very long, but she found herself growing more fond of the genius everyday. Sure, he was awkward, nerdy, and a bit uncoordinated, but he was also a genuinely good guy who also happened to be a doctor that was easy on the eyes.

"Mom this is Dr. Spencer Reid, my boyfriend," she paused "Mom this is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid," she cleared her throat and began again, "Mom this is Spence, my boyfriend. He's a doctor." she spoke to her reflection smirking, before shaking her head at her own ridiculousness. She was snapped out of her fantasy land, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Spence…hey." JJ greeted as she opened the door, a small blush tinting her cheeks. Then she noticed what he was wearing.

"Hi JJ, I know I'm uh… a few minutes early, but I uhh-" he babbled.

"Spencer, what are you wearing? It's a football game, not a chess tournament." she shook her head taking in his attire. He was wearing a tan and brown sweater vest, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. The only difference from his usual work wardrobe was that he happened to be wearing jeans.

"Wha-" he began before she cut him off again.

"Come on let's get you ready." she laughed as she grabbed his hand leading him into her house.

Luckily JJ had two Redskin jerseys; one with "home" colors, the other with "away" colors, both in men's small. She pulled the extra "home" jersey from her closet and handed it to him.

"Here wear this, you'll be more comfortable and you'll blend in." she smiled standing in front of him for a moment, while he just stared at her.

"Oh I'll wait downstairs for you." she mentally smacked herself realizing obviously he wasn't going to change while she was standing right in front of him.

JJ nearly choked on the water she was drinking as he made his way back down stairs wearing her jersey, they fit much better on him then her. Not to mention his jeans hugged him in all the right places.

"Ready to go?" she asked capping her water bottle and placing it back in the fridge.

"Ah, yeah." he said smiling awkwardly as he led her out of her apartment and to his car. _He would never understand how adorable he could be when he was nervous _JJ thought as she followed him, _and apparently he's a gentleman_, she smiled as he opened the passenger door for her.

As Spence drove, JJ decided to turn on the radio to break the silence. She wasn't surprised to find he had the radio set to the classical station.

"You can change it to something else if you want. You're probably not interested in this type of music" he spoke glancing over at her as he gripped the steering wheel. AS cute as it was she had hoped he would calm down eventually so he could enjoy himself.

"You are definitely a genius." she teased spinning the tuning dial to settle on a station that played a mix of music genres.

"So you've seriously never been to a football game?" JJ asked looking over at him. It wasn't that it was hard to believe, but she wanted make conversation.

"No…I uh, never watched it on TV either." he admitted.

"Well prepare to become a 'Skins fan," she laughed when he furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey why don't you park in that lot," she pointed out her window, "I don't mind walking a little bit."

They made their way slowly towards the stadium, Spence finding interest in the ground. While they walked, JJ subtly bumped her hand into his hoping he would get the hint and hold it. Much to her dismay he didn't. She decided she would just have to make the first move herself. JJ brushed his hand again then linked her fingers with his. She could have swore he jumped a mile high when she did so, almost causing her to laugh, but she smiled looking over at him, relieved to find him smile back.

She sighed internally, disappointed when he let go of her hand to fish through his pocket for their tickets at the gate. Their tickets were soon taken care of they started through the concourse and towards the escalator to their level. This time it was JJ's turn to jump in surprise as she felt Spence slip his hand back in hers, reassuring him it was okay with a wide smile.

Twenty minutes later the two were seated, each with a beer and a hotdog, ready for kickoff.

"Okay Spence, the Redskins just won the coin-toss, but they chose to defer to the 2nd half which means instead of getting the ball first right now, they're going to wait until after halftime." JJ informed him.

"Strategizing. Did you kn-" Spence started before being cut off.

"Hey… no statistics and Dr. Reid facts for today please." she pleaded rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay." he nodded. JJ smiled and shook her head as she laid her hand on his leg, not realizing she would regret it. She had caught him off guard, and he managed to kick the cup holder sending beer flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry I-I'll go get some napkins and water." he stood up running back up to the concourse.

"Hey sweetheart everything alright?" a dark haired man from three rows down asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, just a spill." she answered politely.

"I'm Eric," he smiled a toothy grin extending his hand to take hers. "Look I have an extra seat, why don't you come sit with us and I'll buy you another beer?" Eric tried smooth talking her.

"Thanks. Actually I'm here with a date." she pulled her hand away annoyed that he had the nerve to hit on her.

"Seriously? That guy?" he scoffed eying her up and down.

"Yeah that guy. Now would you mind going back to your seat? I'm here to watch a football game." she snapped.

"Whatever." he shrugged bumping his shoulder into Spence as he returned with napkins, a new beer, and a cup of water, nearly causing him to drop everything. JJ clinched her teeth as her blood began to boil, this guy had the nerve to hit on her, insult her friend and someone she cared for, and take his rejection out on her date.

She bit her tongue realizing Spence didn't even react to the aggression. Her stomach sank wondering exactly how bad he had been tormented as a child prodigy, to just brush it off that way.

"Here's um, some napkins and some water so uh you can clean up and um I got you another beer. I'm really sorry…" he rambled and smiled apologetically.

"Spence, it's okay, and thank you. Now come sit, you have a game to watch." She smiled and winked before pulling him back into his seat.

JJ eventually got Spence to relax while she explained what 'downs' were and the difference between a 'touchdown' and a 'touchback'. The game-clock read 4:03 remaining in the 3rd quarter as the Redskins trailed 34-30 and huddled up on a 3rd and 11.

"Come on! Get your asses back in there!" JJ shouted, frustrated that her team was letting a chance to score slip. Ten seconds later the Redskins snapped the ball, and the quarter back threw it down field where a receiver caught and landed with the ball 20 yards from the end-zone.

"First Down!" Spencer yelled mimicking the refs hand movement, causing JJ to laugh and rub his shoulder.

"See I told you that you would get the hang of it." she spoke loudly so he could hear her over the crowds cheers.

"Well I do have an IQ of 187..." he replied smirking earning a playful shove from JJ.

The game went on to finish, the Redskins managing to win 40-37 leaving a very cheerful and energetic JJ and Spence filing out of the stadium.

"Did you see that ref nearly get flattened?" JJ laughed as Spence opened the car door for her.

"Yeah I think his life flashed before his eyes." he chuckled walking around to the drivers side of the car.

"Hey." she exclaimed as he sat down and put the keys in the ignition.

"Hi?" he tilted his head at her.

"I had an amazing time, Spence." she smiled looking over at him. As cute as he was when he was shy, she really enjoyed that he was finally able to relax with her, even enough to flirt. Most guys she dated had seemed nice at first, but shortly after, they made it clear they intentions of heading straight to the bedroom. Spence was different.

"Really?" he looked at her to see if she meant it, and smiled when she nodded. "I'm glad."

As they headed back toward her apartment, JJ decided to once again turn on the radio. She smiled to herself when she caught the opening notes to an old song she used to dance in front of the mirror while singing. It just so happened to fit the mood she was in as well.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass_

_Swing swing, swing the spinning step_

_You'll wear those shoes _

_And I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me _

JJ felt like a young girl with a crush again as she listened to the lyrics. She wondered if Spence was paying attention to the words, or the fact that she was humming along. There was one thing she knew for sure, however, and that was that a guy had never made her feel this way before.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, upon it's hanging tire_

_Bring bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Life your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Life your open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_(__**"Kiss Me" Sixpence None The Richer)**_

Just as the song came to a close, they pulled into her parking lot. The gentleman as usual, Spence got out first to open the door for JJ. A low rumble of thunder echoed through the air as they walked hand and hand to JJ's door.

"JJ… Thank you for going with me today. Sorry again about the beer…" he looked down at her with his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Thank you for asking, Spence." she tilted her head getting lost in his eyes. Before they knew it they both leaning closer and closer until their lips met causing a spark within both of them. It wasn't a hungry or needy kiss, but a slow, soft, passionate kiss. Eventually the need for oxygen won over, and they parted. JJ looked back up at him, smiling like she never had before.

"Spence…"

"JJ…" they spoke at the same time.

"What is it?" JJ asked noticing a distance take over the warmth that was just in his eyes while he fidgeted uncomfortably, letting go of her hand and shoving his own in his pockets.

"JJ…I….I um, I think we should just be friends." he sputtered, the words cutting into her chest. She had come so close to having something she longed for; someone she longed for. He didn't feel the same. She thought he did, but here he was telling her he wanted to be friends and nothing more. She bit back her tears, not wanting him to see the hurt his words cause her, and put on a fake smile.

"Oh…No, yeah. I um, I agree. Friends." she gave him an empty smile before giving him a hug and stepping back toward her door.

"Have…have a good night JJ." Spence looked at her. She could have sworn she saw a pain flash through his eyes too, but she could never be sure of anything anymore. He turned and walked away, and she watched him, letting a tear escape. She closed her door behind her sighing, and leaned against it. _What did I do wrong? _she wondered.

She was startled when she heard a knock on her door. She paused a moment before opening the door, revealing a very wet Spence as she noticed it had started raining.

"JJ, you forgot your foam finger." he smiled awkwardly holding out the finger he bought her from the gift-shop at the game.

"Thank you." she smiled at him as he backed away from her door waving, and she waved back.

JJ collapsed onto her couch and clutched a pillow to her chest reflecting on their evening spent together. How was she going to make these feelings she had for him go away? She was thankful Gideon told her she didn't need to come in tomorrow, she didn't know what to do or how to act.

She smiled sadly, tears in her eyes, as she reached forward a grabbed the foam finger from the coffee table. She supposed she would just have to admire the intelligent, handsome, sweet, charming, genius from afar.

Spencer slammed his car door closed and slammed his forehead into the steering wheel, his rain soaked hair sticking to his face.

He was right there, the type of woman he dreamt about was just a foot away from him, they kissed, it was everything he wanted and more. _I think we should just be friends. Are you kidding?_ He wanted to jump out of the car and sprint back to the door and confess all of his feelings to her. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he knew his walking away was saving her from disappointment. She didn't need to deal with someone who's afraid of their own mind, someone socially inept. She deserved better.

He supposed he would have to admire the smart, beautiful, funny, kind, blonde from afar.


End file.
